No More Secrets
by KeepGayGirlsSafe
Summary: A week has passed since Alex popped the question, and she's never felt more in love. The only problem is, there are still so many things she doesn't know about Maggie, and when Maggie's past starts to catch up with her, she has to let Alex in. Maggie learns to cope with her feelings as Alex learns that planning a surprise trip to Blue Springs, Nebraska isn't the best idea.


_**A/N: This story takes place one week after the season 2 finale, so spoilers ahead. Rated M for sexual content and self harm mention. Also, I cherish evey comment and I am open to criticisms and suggestions. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! (#Sanverslives)**_

* * *

Alex lurched backwards, just in time to avoid the swift punch aimed at her jaw. She stumbled a little, but quickly regained her balance and did a 360 degree spin, Landing a solid kick into her opponent's side. With Alex being used to fighting big, burley aliens twice her size and strength, she was getting a little carried away, considering that she was just sparring with her fiancée. Maggie let out a loud "oof", but took the blow surprisingly well, swaying only slightly. Alex was about ready to apologize when Maggie retaliated with three quick body shots. Alex managed to block all of the jabs. Maggie backed up and quickly wiped the gleaming sweat from her forehead before continuing with her attack. They had been going at it for quite a while, and while both women were in peak physical condition with impressive stamina, humans have their limits. They were both breathing heavily and running out of steam. It was only a matter of time until the match was over. At some point earlier in the match, Alex had become overheated and had discarded of her jacket, leaving her in a tanktop that clung to her in all the right places. Maggie had rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and unbuttoned it completely, revealing her sports bra and toned stomach. This certainly didn't help either of the women focus. Maggie jumped back into action, throwing a few more punches with none of them landing.

Alex, feeling cocky, smirked and spoke between labored breaths, "That all you got? What did they even teach you at the academy?"

The words had barely left her mouth when Maggie dropped down without warning and swung her leg around. In one swift movement, she swept Alex off her feet, literally this time, and Alex fell to the ground with a hard thud. Maggie hopped up, put her hands on her hips, and stood over Alex, smirking, "Trash talking gets you nowhere, Danvers."

Although Alex wasn't about to admit it outloud, Maggie standing over her half dressed and dripping with sweat was a major turn on. She pulled herself back from her impure train of thought and shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

Maggie extended her hand to help the loser to her feet. Alex took her hand, but instead of being helped up, she pulled Maggie down and rolled over her so that she was now on top, pinning Maggie to the ground. Alex leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Never let your guard down."

"Okay Danvers, you got me," Maggie said. Unlike Alex, she wasn't afraid to admit how she felt about her current position, "You know, you being all sweaty and out of breath while pinning me to the ground is a pretty big turn on for me."

Alex could feel her face flush, but she quickly retorted, "And you losing and having to buy me a drink is a pretty big turn on for me."

Maggie let out an over-exaggerated groan of defeat as the two women rose to their feet, "I never should've taken that bet."

Alex chuckled and waltzed over to the far wall of the practice room where they had disarmed. She retrieved their weapons and returned with a playful smile,"It's ok, it's not your fault that you didn't stand a chance against a highly trained member of the D.E.O.." She held out Maggie's gun.

Maggie was more concerned with her pride than her firearm, "Rematch. Double or nothing."

Alex laughed, "What, so you can get your ass handed to you twice in one day?"

Maggie snatched her gun, "You know, you wouldn't be this cocky if we were out on the shooting range. Set up a couple dozen targets between the two of us and you'll be singing a different tune." She reached back and shoved her gun into her holster.

Alex smiled to herself. Her fiancée was such a sore loser. A beautiful, brilliant sore loser. She decided to throw her a bone, "Fine. Shooting range. Tomorrow. Double or nothing."

Maggie smirked, "I look forward to it." She leaned in, closing the gap between them with a tender kiss. It was warm, soft, and inviting, making it nearly impossible for either of them to pull away.

Alex was the one to finally break the connection. She moved back only an inch, Maggie's warm breath still reaching her lips. She spoke in a hushed voice, "I look forward to two free drinks."

Maggie looked her up and down, "You better watch it Danvers."

"Or what, Sawyer?" Alex asked.

Maggie bit her lip, "Believe me, you don't want to find out." She walked past Alex towards the exit, trying to line up the buttons on her shirt.

Alex wanted to find out, though. She wanted to know what sinful act Maggie was thinking of doing to her. She hurried to catch up and wrapped an arm around the shorter woman's waist, "Maybe I could find out at your place tonight."

Maggie stopped just in front of the door with only two of her buttons buttoned in the wrong places. She was clearly distracted by Alex and her innuendos. She turned around, making steady eye contact with Alex before grabbing her face and pulling her in for a quick, deep kiss. She pulled away with a wink, "Maybe."

She left the practice room with a speechless, love drunk Alex right on her tail. Just as the two made their way into the hallway, they literally bumped into Kara, dressed in her Supergirl suit.

"Oh, sorry! I was just going to..." She trailed off as she looked both of the disheveled women up and down. The younger Danvers sister may be naive when it comes to certain things, but even she realized what was going on. Her eyes widened as she put all of the pieces together, "Oh Rao, I do NOT want to know what you two were doing in there!"

Alex was confused at first, but then she glanced over at Maggie; her hair messy, her face red, and her clothes ragged. Realizing what it looked like, Alex felt her face get incredible hot as she quickly tried to explain, "Kara, it's not what it looks like, we-um, we were just-"

Kara looked shell shocked as she quickly shoved her fingers into her ears and swiftly walked away chanting, "La la la la-I love and support you-la la la!"

Alex put her face in her hands, completely embarrassed.

"At least she loves and supports you." Maggie offered as she fixed her shirt.

"C'mon, let's just go home before anyone else gets the wrong idea."

Maggie started tucking in her shirt, "Let them think what they want. I love my fiancée and sometimes I visit her workplace pretending to be on official NCPD business, but we're actually sneaking off to the utility closet for a little stress relief. Sue me."

Alex, alerted by how loudly Maggie was sharing, spoke in a hushed voice, "Yeah, but no one _knows_ that."

Just as she spoke, Winn rounded the corner with a tablet in his hands. He was focused on it, but not too focused to ignore Alex and Maggie, "First of all, I heard all of that." he said as he walked by, "Second of all, everyone knows."

Before Alex could say a single word, he was gone. Maggie snorted. She couldn't help but laugh at Alex's awkward position.

Alex punched her in the shoulder, "You're not helping!"

Maggie was still catching her breath from her fit of laughter, "Sorry babe, you're just so cute when you're embarrassed."

Alex grabbed the shorter girl's hand, trying not to reveal the blush creeping up her face as she started to lead them out of the D.E.O..

The stares and whispers from several D.E.O. agents didn't help Alex's embarrassment as she tried to make a hasty exit. The main control room was filled with agents talking and working, but they all grew silent as Alex entered the room, both respecting her as a superior and examining the couple's disheveled state. Alex stopped, glanced around, and cleared her throat, "As you were."

The agents quickly returned to their duties whilst whispering amongst themselves. Alex proceded to make a beeline for the door before too many assumptions could be made, but she couldn't escape the situation before Maggie leaned in and whispered.

"Payback." She said mischievously.

Before Alex could even ask "what", Maggie gave her a hard slap on the ass. Hushed laughter broke out among the agents as Alex practically ran out of the building, dragging a very satisfied Detective Sawyer behind her.

* * *

Maggie could barely get the key in the lock before Alex attacked her with a hot, needy kiss. She practically shoved Maggie through the door and closed it behind them without losing the contact between their lips. Alex's tongue invaded Maggie's mouth without any purpose or direction, just pure desire. She tangled her hands in Maggie's long, dark hair, being anything but gentle. Maggie let out a moan as Alex tugged at her hair and the kisses became deeper and more passionate. Maggie held Alex's hips firmly as they stumbled into the kitchen. Alex shoved Maggie up againt the counter roughly and pressed their bodies closer together. She pulled away only for a moment to speak, "You didn't think you could pull something like that and get away with it, did you?" She said through ragged breaths.

Maggie spoke in a lower register than usual, "It was payback for you beating _my_ ass, also, who said I wanted to get away with it?" She bit her lip and wiggled her eyebrows. The sexual tension between the two women had been building ever since their sparring bet started, and Alex couldn't hold herself back anymore. She drove her leg up between Maggie's thighs, giving her that friction she desperately craved. Maggie drew in a sharp breath at the motion as Alex crashed their lips together again. The detective let out a series of grunts and moans as Alex thrusted against her at a steady pace. The kisses became sloppier and needier as Maggie started grinding her hips down onto Alex's leg. This was the first moment of "alone time" they had had since the proposal a week ago. Both had been tied up in cleaning up the aftermath of the Daxamite invasion, and they had barely seen each other. Needless to say, they both had a lot they needed to get out of their systems.

Maggie wrapped one leg up around Alex's hip for better access and started pulling up the taller girl's shirt, practically clawing at her back. Alex took this as an invitation to press on. She moved her mouth to Maggie's exposed neck as she gripped the counter for support. She bit and sucked as she made her thrusts harder and faster. Maggie went from grunts and moans to expletives in a matter of seconds, "F-fuck! H-holy sh-shit!" She shouted through the pulse of the thrusts. She always did like it rough.

Alex was just about to switch positions when Maggie's cell phone started ringing.

"Fuck!" She shouted out of anger rather than lust this time.

Alex pulled her swollen lips off of Maggie's equally swollen neck as she paused her advances. Maggie pulled out her phone and looked at the caller ID, "God fucking damn it, I'm gonna kill him." She growled as she answered the phone, "This better be important." She snapped.

There was a murmur on the other end as Maggie pinched the bridge of her nose. When the voice was finished, she glanced up at Alex dejectedly. Alex gave a small nod of approval, telling Maggie without words to take the call. It wasn't the first time they had been interrupted by a call from work; they were used to it at this point. Both women were dedicated to their jobs, and they were very understanding when the other one had work related issues they needed to take care of. Duty calls when duty calls.

Maggie looked joyless as she let out an impossibly deep sigh, "Alright, read it to me."

Alex had known Maggie long enough that she knew that whenever Maggie said "read it to me", she was in for a long phone call. Alex accepted defeat as she peeled their bodies apart and retreated to the refrigerator. She grabbed and opened a beer for each of them; she held Maggie's out for her. The blue balled cop rolled her eyes at her coworker with poor timing as she grabbed the beer and took a long swig. She sat the bottle down after a moment and sifted through some mail she had sitting on the counter as the voice droned on on the other end. Alex observed her; she was a completely different woman from a minute ago. She went from falling apart to strictly business; it was like a switch flipped in her head. Of course, the two were very similar in this aspect, whether they knew it or not. There were lots of ways they were similar but failed to notice.

"Any witnesses?" Maggie asked, although she didn't really seem to care. She was busy looking through her mail. She flipped through various bills and firearms magazines (along with one magazine subscription that featured a busy woman in barely any clothing on the front of it, but she flipped past that one quicker than all of the others, so Alex didn't catch the title). She stopped on one letter though. This one was a pale pink envelope with dainty cursive written on the front of it. Maggie paused only for a second to process it. Then, without skipping a beat, she picked up the letter, ripped it in half, and dropped the pieces in the garbage can.

"What about suspects?" She continued, leaning up against the counter and taking a much longer sip from her beer. Although Maggie was very casual about the disposal of the letter, the whole action made Alex very curious. Who on earth (or some other planet, given Maggie's fondness for aliens) could it be from? A secret admirer? And ex-lover?

Maggie had a sudden outburst, interrupting Alex's train of thought.

"Wait a minute, you have him in custody? What the hell are you guys doing!" There was a nervous murmur from the other end, "No! I want everyone out of there immediately, do you understand? I'll do all of the talking." She glanced up at Alex, and Alex gave another reluctant yet understanding nod.

"I'll be there in fifteen," Maggie said, "and you better not fuck anything up before I get there." She hung up and shoved the phone back into her pocket, "I'm sorry babe, but I really need to get down there before these knuckleheads blow this whole case."

"It's ok, I understand." Alex said, a little disappointed.

Maggie gave her a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing her keys and police jacket off of the table, "You're the best. I promise, I'll make this up to you."

"I'm sure you will at the shooting range tomorrow." Alex called as Maggie stated to head for the door. She turned, giving her a smug look.

It wasn't until that moment that Alex noticed just how rough they were being. She smiled to herself and made note of the dark purple hickeys forming on one side of Maggie's neck. She was completely oblivious, and the thought of informing her crossed Alex's mind, but only for a second. She recalled the embarrassing position Maggie had put her in just a little while ago at the D.E.O.. Now it was her turn to be embarrassed at work. _Payback,_ Alex thought.

"Keep dreaming, Danvers!" Maggie called back as she closed the door behind her.

Alex sighed and leaned against the counter, sipping her beer as she looked around Maggie's apartment. Most of the time, they ended up going to Alex's place; It was rare that they went to Maggie's. Alex's was much bigger and closer to both of their workplaces, so it made sense. Also, Maggie's place just seemed... sader. She didn't really have any decorations or bright colors. The only "decorations" she had were two bonsai trees sitting in her windowsill, a dozen empty beer bottles stacked in a pyramid on her kitchen island, an assortment of hand guns stashed throughout the apartment, and various important looking stacks of papers on her dining table. The whole place was dimly lit and overall depressing. It made sense why she insisted that they stay at Alex's apartment rather than her own. In fact, they had only stopped there because needed to grab some files she accidentally left at home, and she needed to water her bonsai trees. Naturally, she was a little... distracted when they arrived, so she had forgotten to do both. Alex grabbed a cup from the cupboard, filled it with water, and took care of the trees. Maggie was very protective of her little trees, and Alex hoped she didn't accidentally over or under water them. Each tree was trimmed neatly and resided in its own pot. Each pot had a small name plaque attached to it. One was named Mulder and the other was Scully.

 _And she calls me a nerd,_ Alex thought.

She looked around for the files. It didn't take her too long to locate them on the kitchen island. The neon sticky note attached to the front or them with "IMPORTANT" written on it was certainly helpful. Maggie was a very blunt woman afterall. Just as she went to pick them up to deliver them to the station, she glanced down at the garbage can. The pink envelope caught her eye as it laid there in two, calling to her.

Alex couldn't help but wonder why Maggie had thrown it away. It clearly wasn't junk mail; it was handwritten and sent with intention, but what was the intention? She desperately wanted to know. She started to reach for the letter, but stopped herself. She had rooted through far more garbage for far less before, but this was different. This was Maggie. She couldn't invade Maggie's privacy like that; it wasn't right. Besides, they had promised, no more secrets. But then again...

Alex felt her heart sink as she remembered what happened between Maggie and Emily. Maggie was a very secretive person; she hid the truth about her coming out. But Alex trusted Maggie to never cheat on her. She trusted Maggie with her life, which was wise, considering that she had saved it several times. But if there was any shred of doubt, it was that pink letter, begging to be read. She had to be sure. Besides, if she just put it back where she found it, Maggie would bever know that she read it. Alex made up her mind, picked up the pieces, and sat them on the island as one. She had never seen Maggie's name written so beautifully before. In fact, she had never seen her name un-abbreviated before. Margaret Sawyer seemed so alien. There was a return address, but no name. Blue Springs, Nebraska. This confirmed that it was a woman from Maggie's past. Hopefully just from her past. Alex pulled the two halves of the letter out of the envelope and set them together. It was all written in the same beautiful handwriting from the front of the envelope. Alex took a deep breath to prepare herself, but the first two words made her heart sink.

 _My Maggie,_

 _I know that it has been years. You've never responded to any of my letters before, but I hold onto the hope that you still read them. Over the past three years, my heart has ached for you more than ever. I've prayed for you to return to me, and I have faith that you will. I know that things between us have been complicated, but I want to make it up to you. Please, come visit me. I want to make up for lost time. I want to be apart of your life again._

Alex felt a mixture of jealousy and resentment for the mystery woman. At least until she read who it was from.

 _With love-_

 _Mom_


End file.
